villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foop
Foop Anti-Cosma is the Anti-double of Poof and the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda and an antagonist in The Fairly OddParents. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousands of years. Character Background He was born by Anti-Wanda in the episode "Anti-Poof". The first sentence he said was "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only baby born in thousand of years, not the 2nd.) His name is "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total opposites. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own. Foop didn't want to share the spotlight with Poof and aimed to destroy him, he set out to find Poof and conquer the world, not before absorbing the magical power of the Big Anti-Wand in Anti-Fairy World and using his magic to turn Anti-Fairy World into a cute storybook land, and the Anti-Fairies (including Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda) into stuffed animal like creatures. Foop also destroyed the planet Burger World when he learned they were selling Poof toys in their "Peppy Meals". Tracking Poof to Fairy World, Foop proceeded to drain away all the color and magic from the landscape and Fairies, even Jorgen. Luckily, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof managed to escape to Earth before they could be affected. Foop soon learned Poof's location and came after him, the two fought a pitch battle and seemed equally matched, however, Poof and Timmy noticed that Foop was extremely tired due to not having a nap, claming he did not need them. Thinking quickly, Timmy summoned the Fairies and Anti-Fairies (and one Burger World Employee), who proceeded to sing a lullaby, which successfully made Foop fall asleep, causing him to fall into Anti-Wanda's arms. Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry, which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal. Foop was then locked away in a maximum security time-out playpen in Abracatraz, but vowed to escape and seek his revenge against Poof. Description Foop resembles Poof, but he is shaped like a cube rather than a ball. He also was born with a black mustache and goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism. His pajamas are slightly darker blue than his skin, and they have a skull symbol on them. Foop has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. His wand is a baby bottle with bat wings on the side, as opposed to Poof's rattle. He also speaks with a stereotypical British gentleman accent. Opposites *Poof is nice and kind, while Foop is evil. *Poof has a round body, but Foop has a cube shaped body. *While Poof uses a rattle to focus his magic, Foop uses a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides. *While Poof can only say a few words, Foop can speak at an adult level, even though he is a newborn, he also speaks with a British accent like his father. *Whereas Poof has no teeth, but is teething, Foop has a set of fangs like his father. *Foop has two strands of hair as opposed to Poof's one. *Poof has no facial hair, but Foop has a black mustache and goatee . *When Poof cries, bad things happen, however, when Foop cries, good things happen. *He also has the standard black crown, blue skin, pointed ears, and bat wings all Anti-Fairies have. Gallery Foop in jail.jpg Foop.png Fairly-odd-summer foop.jpg Trivia *Foop's first sentence is "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." This is a reference to the movie, Silence of the Lambs where the main villain Hannibal Lecter greets the main character FBI Agent Clarice this way. *He is the only square Anti-Fairy *His first apperances is in the special, Anti Poof, and during the 2010 KCA's dancing disco with Poof. *He is technically younger than Poof due to being born a lot later after Poof's birth. *Foop appears as the main antagonist in "A Fairly Odd Summer", making him the first Anti-Fairy to appear in the movie in rendered 3D. Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Fairies Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Genius Category:Destroyers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Immortals Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Male Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Hatemongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lawyers Category:Dictator Category:Oppressors Category:Bullies Category:Laser-Users Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Gunmen